


scarlet.

by notsylvia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: :), Angst, F/M, but i love torturing my fav characters, everything has to be angst, jellal and erza are no exception, someone dies but i can’t really say who, that’s why it’s so short, there are no happy endings in my dictionary, this was finished in under an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsylvia/pseuds/notsylvia
Summary: it’s the colour that jellal remembers as erza.





	1. scarlet.

it's the colour of her hair, the reason why her name was scarlet. it's the colour of her eyes as they burn with the passion of a thousand suns.

it's the colour of her heart as it beats rapidly in her chest for her family that she grew up with. it's the colour of her nail when she dresses herself up. it is the colour of her dress as she frolicked around the ballroom, not a semblance of grace in her movements.

it's the colour that she glows when the sun sets behind her like an halo around her angelic self. it's the colour of her lips as she slowly tugs them upwards to form a small smile. it’s the colour her smile radiates. it’s the colour of her face when she gets flustered.

it’s the colour of the blood she sheds for her family. it’s the colour that paints her hands as she hoists her sword up in pride. it’s the colour of the aura she gives off to her opponents. it’s the colour of all the pain and suffering she endured. it’s the colour of all the happy memories she has.

it’s the colour that jellal remembers as erza.

it’s the colour of the blood that pools around her body like water. it’s the colour that is splattered all over her body. it’s the last colour he sees before life drains away from her delicate body.

it’s not the colour he sees as he cradles her body close to his, bitter tears falling from his eyes.


	2. blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a colour erza will never forget.

it's a colour that calms you, a colour that is pleasing to look at no matter what. it's the colour erza remembers as jellal.

it's the colour of his hair that shines brightly as the sun forms a halo around him. it's the colour of his eyes as they cloud over with the immense grief and sorrow. it's the colour of his kind soul. it's the colour of the sins he tries so hard to correct.

it's the colour of the sky he lives under. it's the colour of the moon that hangs high in the sky as he stares at it with a sorrowful look. it's the colour of the vast ocean that he spends so much time overlooking.

it's the colour that bathes him. it's colour of his changed heart. it's the colour of his aura. 

it's a colour erza will never forget. 

it's the last colour she sees before her world goes black.


End file.
